


Dorm Room Chanukah

by xslytherclawx



Series: Chanukah 5781 [7]
Category: Clueless (1995)
Genre: F/M, Hanukkah, Post-Canon, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Josh comes to help Cher pack up and go home after her first semester of college.
Relationships: Cher Horowitz/Josh Lucas
Series: Chanukah 5781 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051532
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: All Your Faves Are Jewish, xslytherclawx's jewish fic





	Dorm Room Chanukah

“Okay, so, like, I can’t believe no one ever told me how _small_ the dorms are.”

Josh smiles that adorable little smile that he does when Cher says something particularly adorable. She thinks. 

“Why do you think I was always at your house my freshman year?”

Cher grins and tosses her hair. “I thought it was because I was just too cute to stay away from. Well, that and all the free food.” She’s managed to avoid the dining hall for the most part; her dad doesn’t mind if she goes out to eat.

“That helped.”

This isn’t the first time they’ve seen each other; there was no way Cher was going to leave Southern California for college (as if!), so of course she organized a party Sunday night for the first night of Chanukah at home. But she just finished her last exam this afternoon, and Josh volunteered to help her move out of the dorms for winter break.

So, like, no one can blame them for having a little celebration of their own.

Cher’s roommate has already gone home to her East Coast family (and don’t even get her started about how _weird_ East Coast people are!), so they have the room to themselves.

And usually Cher would be, like, totally eager to take advantage of that, but Josh gave her the cutest little menorah on Sunday, and she knows he’s not seeing his mom until Passover, probably, so – fine.

She turns the fan on so the smoke alarm doesn’t go off, lights the candles with Josh and says the blessings, and Josh surprises her with adorable little artisanal doughnuts (she’ll have latkes tomorrow night, when she has Lucy around to clean up the kitchen), and a new necklace that she’s hinted around for. She gives him new cufflinks that will impress all of the guys at his law school.

And though she fully intends on getting a _real_ apartment next year, it’s like really nice.

It’s even nicer when Josh kisses her and she remembers they have the dorm to themselves for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr](https://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
